College Story
by Nellie2011
Summary: Bella. Edward. Jacob. Dartmouth will never be the same. (Rated M for later Chapters)


College Story -

**Prologue**

Bring… Bring… Bring…

I rolled over, and nearly fell out of my miniaturized twin sized bed. "Shit" I sputtered, reaching for my cell phone through the heavy haze of sleep. I'd refused to let the thing out of my sight since Bella left for her honeymoon two weeks ago. I would not miss THE call. The call that I was absolutely terrified of, but desperately hoped would come. I didn't bother trying to read the caller ID, I simply answered.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hi Jake." The most beautiful voice in the world whispered.

"Bella" I replied in a ragged whisper. I was equally relieved and confused. I'd prayed for this call, but had not truly expected it.

"Jake, I know I have no right to ask you this, but can you to come over to my house today. Edward and I would like to talk to you." She asked. As though the sound of her voice, her warm completely human voice, hadn't been confusing enough.

"I'm not sure that such a good idea Bella…" I began.

"Please Jake" She pleaded.

"Alright Bells, I'll be there." I relented. We both knew that our friendship was hanging by a rapidly fraying thread. She was extending an olive branch, and I would meet her half way. That aside, I couldn't fight the urge to see her, hug her and know that she was alright.

"I'll see you in an hour?" I could hear the smile in her voice, and couldn't help smiling myself.

"Sure, Sure. See you then" I agreed as we hung up. I groaned and braced myself for the fall out I knew was coming.

I pulled up to Bella's house an hour later, and was greeted by the sight of her sitting on the front porch. Seeing her warm, glowing and human, confirmed what I'd heard in her voice. I hadn't been expecting that and confusion played across my face.

"Hi Jake" she whispered, wrapping me in her delicate arms.

"Hi Honey." I breathed.

"Come on inside" she urged. I let her lead me through the house to the tiny two-seater table in the kitchen. There, leaning against the faded green linoleum counter, was Edward.

"Hello Jacob." He nodded.

"Edward" I replied. As long as he would be civil, I would try to be too.

"What's on your mind Bells?" I prodded, settling myself into one of Charlie's twig sized chairs, hoping that it wouldn't break.

Bella made her way to the table with a huge slice of chocolate cake and an enormous glass of milk in her hands. She placed them in front of me and settled into the empty seat with her own much smaller servings. "I may as well cut right to the chase then." She began. "I've decided postpone THINGS for a little while Jacob" Her tone left no doubt as to what she meant by the term "THINGS." She had decided to delay her transformation. I took a second to pick my jaw up from the floor. "That is a decision between you and Edward Bells. But as your best friend, I have to ask, why the hesitation? You wanted this so badly. What's changed?" I asked, eyeing Edward speculatively. The bloodsucker scowled, picking up on my suspicions of trouble in paradise. He moved to settle against the window, hovering defensively over her. "Edward and I are fine Jake." She beamed at him, attempting to diffuse the tension. "He is my forever. I still want that. Now, however, I finally see that there is no rush for me to change right now. Besides I have some unfinished business to take care of first." She explained.

"And that would be?" I prompted.

"You" Edward responded.

I was even more baffled now. "Bella, you've made your choice." I reminded her. "There is nothing left to finish between us because, as you've made very clear, nothing ever really started. I don't understand what you are asking for."

"I'm not asking for anything. I'm offering to help you. You have been the most loyal friend I could ever have asked for Jake. You supported me even though I broke your heart in the process. I want to help you move on with your future before I take the last step toward mine" She clarified.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around this strange conversation.

"Jacob, I left Bella last fall in an attempt to protect her from the dangers of my world, but my decision caused her more pain than I can comprehend. You were there for her when she needed you. For this alone I am grateful. Further still, you and your pack put yourselves in harm's way to help me and my family protect Bella from Victoria last spring. We would have risked heavy losses without that help. I cannot ignore the fact that I owe you a greater debt than I can ever repay." Edward attempted to explain

"We did what we were born to do Edward. We would have destroyed Victoria and her newborns even if they hadn't targeted Bella." My eyes automatically met hers. "You two don't have to make a big production about it." I assured.

Bella seemed to find her voice again. "Jacob, you are my best friend, and I want you to be happy. I've never doubted that I want to become a vampire, to spend eternity at Edward's side. I also realize that I've hurt you in making that decision. As Edward said, we both owe you too much. I don't want to leave my human life behind knowing you are in pain." Bella explained. I could hear her fighting to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Bella, it's not your job to fix me. You don't owe me anything." I answered, placing my hand on her shoulder. Great, now I was close to losing it myself.

"I need to make amends for hurting you." She insisted. "That's why I've decided to stay human through college. Edward and I are attending Dartmouth in a few weeks. We are starting over with a clean slate in New Hampshire. We want to offer you the same opportunity Jake. We want you to enroll with us."

Now I was sure I had entered an episode of the twilight zone. "I'm sorry Bell's, but I don't see how rubbing your newlywed bliss in my face is supposed to help the situation" I quipped. "It's not about rubbing anything in your face Jacob," she snarked, her voice full of frustration. "It's about giving you a chance to study in the field of your choice at an Ivy League university."

"Let me get this straight, you want to make thing right between us by dragging me through the mind melting torture of Ivy League academics? I think I preferred the freakishly strong vampire army" I laughed, not sure I could handle much more of this conversation. The longer we talked the more convinced I was that I must be dreaming.

"You don't give yourself enough credit" she chided

"Even if I wanted to do this Bella, How would I get accepted? I've earned my GED, but I'm sure that the application deadlines have closed. You know that my grades were never spectacular … " I argued, trying to make her see reason.

"I've already taken care of that." Edward smirked.

"Excuse me?" I growled, demanding clarification.

"I know Bella. I had a feeling she wouldn't be ready to say goodbye to you yet. I submitted your application along with hers. Congratulations." He proceeded to push a thick white envelope across the table to me. I opened the mountain sized envelope revealing a Dartmouth acceptance letter complete with financial aid package.

I stared silently for a moment attempting to still the whirlwind for thoughts and emotions going through my head. "How did you..?" I stammered. Then realization dawned on me. "You bribed someone on the acceptance committee didn't you?" I surmised.

"I did no such thing. You and Bella were both admitted completely on your own merits" Edward insisted.

"Think about it Jacob. I know you feel trapped here because of your position within the pack, but all of the Cullen's are moving with us. There won't be a permanent vampire presence here in Forks. With any luck the shifting gene in the tribe will fade out again. You can take this time for yourself. What could you accomplish for your tribe and your pack if you came back to Washington with a degree from an Ivy League University?" Bella encouraged.

"I can't afford this Bella, even if I got scholarships …" I stalled, afraid to admit that I was beginning to let myself hope that could be a real possibility.

"Jacob, Bella has informed me of your belief that proximity to vampires acts as a catalyst for those of your tribe who are able to change. Carlisle and I tend to agree with your theory. It follows then that our presence has, however unintentionally, changed all of your lives irrevocably. Out of respect for your help, we want to make sure that each member of the pack has access to opportunities that have been made more difficult by your transformation. Your patrol schedules forced your academic responsibilities to play second fiddle to protecting your home. Our family made an anonymous donation to the tribal school that should allow for more flexible programs such as internet and evening courses for all students. In addition, we have helped the elders of your tribe to establish a college scholarship program for members of the pack and their families in particular. Before you protest, Carlisle's co-workers at the hospital and Charlie's police department hosted a fundraiser to provide the initial principal for the fund. Alice has had a field day making it grow. If you are uncomfortable accepting my help with finances personally, will you at least consider accepting the funds you've been awarded from the scholarship program?" Edward countered.

I shook my head, trying to stop the spinning that this announcement had started. "Let's say for a second that I take complete leave of my sanity and consider this. I'd need to phase to keep in touch with the pack. I can't live on a university campus any more easily than you can." I pointed out.

"Bella and I have purchased a home in New Hampshire. It is a separate, but not far from my family's residence. We purchased the property adjoining our as well for additional privacy. It offers easy access to several hunting leases that we own as well as the university. The location would allow you to phase as well as provide varied hunting prospects. Esme would be delighted to sink her teeth, no pun intended, into a new renovation. She could help you to make the space your own, should you so choose." Edward smirked.

"You don't have to decide anything today. Just promise mw you'll think about it." Bella chimed in.

"OK. I promise." I took a shaky breath. "Bells, can you give me a minute to talk to Edward ?" I pleaded. Before I could seriously entertain the idea of moving half way across the country, I needed to know the real reason Edward was making this offer.

"Ok. I'll just be hanging the wash out on the line. Behave you two." Bella teased, reluctantly dislodged herself from Edward's arms. Her gaze lingered over us nervously as she headed towards the laundry room adjoining the kitchen.

"We'll be fine Bella." I assured her.

"Can't fault me for being cautious." She grinned. "I'll be just outside." She hugged me, then kissed Edward's cheek and headed for the door.

"Why are you agreeing to this Edward? I know you go to extremes to make her happy, but is beyond insanity even for you." Jacob pressed.

"I won't argue that I have a habit of over indulging Bella's whims." He chuckled. "Honestly though?, You've made many harsh sacrifices to help protect Bella and my family. I feel that you've more than earned this opportunity. Your pack siblings have as well and I won't overlook that. I believe, however, Victoria's attack and my marriage to Bella have been hardest on you. You're a good man Jacob Black. I want to help you."

"I appreciate your respect, but I'm not buying that as your only motivation here bloodsucker. I want the real reason you let Bella rope you into this offer." I pressed.

"Alright, complete honesty among rivals then? I admit that I do have my own ulterior motive. As I told you the night before Victoria's attack, I'm aware that there may come a day when your affection for Bella will be taken out of your control. I'm hoping that if you leave the reservation for a while, experience some of the world, that you may meet your imprint." Edward stated. "I'll never ask you to sever ties with Bella Jacob. Your friendship means too much to her. Please understand that I do not mean to disrespect the power of imprinting among your pack. I simply see that you meeting your imprint would provide a peaceful resolution to this tangled little triangle, one that makes both you and Bella happier in the end. I see no harm in that."

I don't know what I was expecting him to say, but that was not it. "Forgoing a direct assault on the fortress's main gate to sneak in through the back door. It's smooth, I'll give you that." I scoffed, trying not to show that I was impressed by the deviousness of the blood sucker's plan.

"Despite our rocky history Jacob, I've no desire to see you miserable because of the happiness Bella and I have. When we came back from Italy Bella and I had to rebuild our relationship at the cost of hurting you. It was not our intention, and we both regret causing you pain. I truly hope that giving you the chance to study at an Ivy League university will be your stepping stone to a bright future. If you should happen to find your soul mate along the way, and she diverts your more romantic attentions from my wife, that's just a bonus." Edward smirked.

"Edward, I respect Bella's decision. She is your wife now. Even if I never imprint, I won't interfere with that. I don't want you or Bella trying to play matchmaker for me." I huffed.

"I can't exactly fault the logic, but there is one problem with your plan. I've never wanted to imprint on anyone. I think you can understand why. _Hey baby, I know we've never met, I don't even know your name but we're soul mates. I'm bonded to you for life now, and by the way I turn into a giant wolf on command_."

"Look, Jacob, I can't help you with figuring out how to explain imprinting to a stranger. I can only tell you that Bella, myself and our family will offer our support in any way we can when you meet her." Edward offered.

"I do not, however, think that you will be able to avoid imprinting altogether." he continued. I gave him a puzzled look. "I've seen the compulsion through Sam, Jared, Quill and Paul's thoughts. Jasper has experienced it through their emotions. It is simply too overwhelming to be denied. It is a force stronger than gravity itself. Eventually you will be pulled to her. It's only a matter of time."

I sighed, fearing that he was right. I had no idea how to respond.

I need some time to think about this." I decided. "Take all the time you need to feel confident in your decision" he agreed.

"I suppose we should check on Bella. I'm sure she's given herself a migraine trying to hear us and make sure we aren't going to kill each other." I suggested, breaking the tense silence between us.

"You're probably right." Edward laughed. "If I leave her alone much longer she's likely to have sprained her wrist, broken her leg, hit her head or caused herself some other form of injury."

"I know what a challenge Bella's two left feet can be. I bet you aren't looking forward to another four years of that." I chuckled.

"I'm sure I'm going to miss Bella's human clumsiness in a few years" He grinned. "but, I'll take her any way I can get her." He casually cleared our dirty dishes from the corner of the table and moved to place them in the sink on his way to the back door.

"Fair enough" I smiled as I followed him out. I had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
